


two hearts in one home

by ThisLove



Series: all of me loves all of you [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, im sorry jane austen, mentions of baek and baekyeol if you squint, tbh i think you don't even need to squint lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisLove/pseuds/ThisLove
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a man (or woman) in possession of the status of  maknae, must be in want of a good aegyo at anytime – otherwise, they’ll just have to do it badly anyway.





	two hearts in one home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L1ttleLon3ly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1ttleLon3ly/gifts).



> ahahha sekai is ruining my life and this is apparently a series now. this is even more soft than the first one, i can't believe this. english is not my first language, and this is unbeta'ed, so if you find errors please kindly point them out for me :)
> 
> title by 'sweet creature' by harry styles.

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a man (or woman) in possession of the status of maknae, must be in want of a good aegyo at anytime – otherwise, he’ll just have to do it badly anyway. 

Well, see _Jane Austen_ , Sehun didn’t like this truth one bit. He wasn’t too fond of doing the thing just for the sake of it or just because he was the youngest of the group, and he didn’t think he was good at it either. He also really disliked when people he barely knew thought that they could ask him to be cute for them. As if he wasn’t cute all the time. 

He really wasn’t a fan of aegyo, at least, not without a purpose. That's why he was feeling a little pissed off now, because they would be recording something that day and he would have to do the damn faces again. The only thing that made it easier for him was the fact that he had Jongin, Chanyeol and Baekhyun with him, so maybe he wouldn’t feel like an idiot alone.

(He loved his idiot friends and his idiot boyfriend too, okay. But he liked to tease them a ~~lot~~ little.)

It was probably going to be on vlive or stuff like that and Sehun honestly wasn't in the mood for that in that moment. But he did it anyway, putting hands over his eyes, making faces at the camera and noticing Chanyeol and Jongin cheering him on, probably to distract him, since they knew how he felt about aegyo.

Having his friends saying funny stuff or talking to him about it made it feel a little less like a duty and a lot like some kind of fun. He turned around from where he was looking at the camera, since he had finished, and noticed his boyfriend's smile while he was clapping at him.

(Okay, Sehun knew that he wass cute but against Jongin's cuteness he also stood no chance, because boy did his boyfriend have a nice face and a nice everything. He was truly the cutest thing Sehun had ever seen, and Sehun had Vivi as his dog!)

Chanyeol recorded Sehun too, and he showed him the video after, asking him if he'd mind if it was uploaded to Instagram. Sehun didn't really mind, since his fans would end up watching it on the official recording later too. The best part was surely Jongin grinning and clapping at Sehun's aegyo. That reaction was something to make aegyo for.

Jongin also did the aegyo for the cameras, and Sehun watched it thinking that it was something that matched Jongin better than it did with him. His boyfriend was kind of a walking aegyo. Except for when he was performing which turned him into walking _sin_.

Unlike him, Jongin liked the aegyo, because he always thought it was fun to do and he liked to be cute. And he was _cute_ all the time, as Sehun had already stated. (Sehun still watched sometimes the video where Jongin sang the three bears song because he was very much in love with his dorky boyfriend).

Well, Chanyeol hadn't recorded Jongin's aegyo, which: rude and disrespectful to such a masterpiece, but he asked Jongin to do it again for him, specifically because he wanted to post it on instagram too. Sehun rolled his eyes, but Jongin just shrugged and accepted the request.

Sehun was just sitting opposite Jongin, so the other man smiled softly at him and started the damn aegyo. He wasn't even looking at Chanyeol who was the one with the camera. He stared at Sehun, making dozens of different hearts with his hands and laughing through it as if he wasn't ruining Sehun's life with all the cuteness. It was an overload and Sehun was gonna die because he really loved his boyfriend a lot.

“Stop it,” Sehun mouthed, while Jongin just made worse hand motions trying to shower Sehun with hearts.

Chanyeol was shouting next to him, excited by everything and Sehun was groaning, almost having a heart attack. (Yep, he knew he was pretty dramatic.)

This situation didn't last too much though, since Chanyeol ended the video not long after, and they were called for photography. However, it was enough to get Sehun flustered and wanting revenge on his boyfriend.

Sehun waited until things calmed down a little, while he planned what he wanted to do.

Sometime later, the camera men let them be, adjusting other things so they could finally finisht the shoot. This meant that Sehun could chill a little with Jongin, while Chanyeol and Baekhyun were going to do whatever weird thing they liked to do. Sehun was so glad that he and Jongin were a quieter couple, because God only knows that his elders were really loud already.

Sehun sat on the grass, a little far from their team and just waited until Jongin came, sitting cross-legged opposite him. The other boy reached for Sehun’s hand, intertwining their fingers together and looking at him in a tender way.

“Why do you always look so bothered with aegyo? You're so cute doing it,” Jongin smiled at him softly.

“I don't like it very much,” Sehun replied, playing with their fingers and just trying to enjoy the moment before they had to start again.

Jongin pouted, but then he looked at the side, where to Sehun it looked like Chanyeol and Baekhyun were wrestling or running like mad men. Sehun never agreed more with the beagle line title, since he was sure that those two plus Jongdae were the loudest people he ever met.

See, Sehun wasn't fond of the aegyo per se, but for Jongin he found out that he could make (a good amount of) exceptions. He was going to feel dumb and probably feel like an idiot later but nobody could say that he didn't love to make Jongin smile more than he loved his dignity.

“Hey,” Sehun tugged at Jongin's hand, trying to catch his attention, and then let go of his hands.

“What?” Jongin beamed and leaned his head to the side a little.

Why always so cute? Sehun was so done with it.

Sehun started doing faces along with putting his hands over his cheeks, eyes or mouth. He tried to repeat some stuff he had learned since the start of the maknae thing, and even from what he had done earlier.

Jongin laughed a little, watching Sehun attentively. It was always good to have these eyes on him and him only, Sehun really liked to think so.

There was a revenge hidden there, though, and Jongin didn't know that the moment he had started this, Sehun had it all planned out. For each Jongin's smile, Sehun would create a new weird form of aegyo - or just a heart for that matter.

“What are you doing?” Jongin asked, looking a little embarrassed, since they still were in the middle of the open area and the others were near them.

Sehun didn’t answer. Instead, he shrugged, and kept going with the aegyo, this time joining his middle and index fingers in the shape of a heart, smiling gently at his boyfriend.

It probably looked silly for anyone who looked at them from distance, but Sehun didn't mind it one bit. Just seeing the shy smiles his boyfriend kept giving him and the way he kept cackling with each gesture was enough to make the feeling of embarrassment go away. And Jongin was being embarrassed too, so that was clearly a bonus.

Not many faces after – for Sehun they were hundreds – Jongin put his hands on Sehun's shoulder, getting in the way of his arms, probably to finally try to stop him. It was effective, not because Sehun stopped signing willingly, but because the strength of the shoving was enough to make Sehun fall on his back, with Jongin falling over his body.

Jongin groaned loudly against Sehun's neck, while Sehun was the one laughing now, liking very much of the whole situation. He even wrapped his legs around Jongin's waist so the other boy wouldn't get to escape. It didn't prevent Jongin from hovering over him and staring at his face, though, wearing a soft blush on his cheeks.

“I thought you said you didn't like aegyo,” Jongin said sarcastically, furrowing his eyebrows and trying to distract Sehun from his red face.

“Well, I don’t,” he admitted, “but I might love you just enough to not care about doing it if it's for you.”

“Oh my God,” Jongin grunted, hiding his face again, and Sehun could feel the warmth of his face against his skin.

So cute.

“I love you too,” Jongin mumbled while still lying on top of Sehun, abashedly keeping his head down on Sehun’s chest. “With or without aegyo.”

Sehun giggled, running his fingertips gently through Jongin’s locks, just like the other man usually did to him. In that moment, it seemed like nothing else mattered for them as many other times when the two were together.

Moreover, it would have been an amazing moment if it didn’t end with Chanyeol or Baekhyun shouting something that sounded like “ _puppy pile_ ”, and then Sehun feeling an added weight of two people that were now crushing him and Jongin.

Sehun figured that not every memory could have an ending like a Jane Austen book, after all, even more if it had the presence of Chanyeol and Baekhyun on it. And of the aegyo too.

**Author's Note:**

> [mari](https://twitter.com/emewrites).
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
